


Life is like a box of Unwashed socks

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, 全员, 欢乐向, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>——设定为半架空。<br/>——OOC大家开心开心。<br/>——从2025年罗利·贝克特回到PPDC之后的剧情有所变化。前面完全一致。<br/>——也就是说2025年之后阵亡的战士们都活着。<br/>——这样解释可以吗？……就是三兄弟毛子组父子组以及Pentecost都活着<br/>——难道我让他们活着你们不开心吗。<br/>——不！开！心！吗？！！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life is like a box of Unwashed socks

**Author's Note:**

> ——设定为半架空。  
> ——OOC大家开心开心。  
> ——从2025年罗利·贝克特回到PPDC之后的剧情有所变化。前面完全一致。  
> ——也就是说2025年之后阵亡的战士们都活着。  
> ——这样解释可以吗？……就是三兄弟毛子组父子组以及Pentecost都活着  
> ——难道我让他们活着你们不开心吗。  
> ——不！开！心！吗？！！！！

Pentecost有点犹豫。  
战事钟归零了，这很好。  
总算是世界和平了，这是一件多么让人欣慰的事儿。  
唯一一件麻烦的事儿出在他们的大英雄，王牌游骑兵Raleigh Becket这儿。  
很久很久以前……也不是很久，大概是五年前。总之军用直升机把Yancy Becket从海里奄奄一息地捞上来之后，他就一直保持着奄奄一息的状态。  
鉴于Raleigh的悲痛情绪，Pentecost有点不太想打扰他，于是他打算过段时间再告诉他这件事儿，毕竟能不能把Yancy弄醒也是个问题。无论如何他们都得负责到底。  
回过神来时，Raleigh已经拒绝了所有遗属抚恤金和脑部评估，义无反顾地踏上了四海为家、到处糊墙的道路。  
直到Raleigh回到了PPDC——Pentecost再一次决定还是缓一缓再告诉他。Yancy躺了这么多年，就算醒过来大概也没法儿驾驶什么机甲。何况是Gipsy Danger什么的，最冷高了。  
……再一次回过神，已经世界和平了。  
Pentecost简直想躲在办公室里大哭一场。这事儿真是没法躲了。  
该怎么找一个合情合理的借口来忽悠我们的大英雄是一个非常关键的问题。  
而另一个关键的问题是，该找谁去。  
首先，Pentecost问了天同。天同表示他妻子不愿他涉险，他已经为处理家庭问题操碎了心。就像一个绝望的主妇。说完还做了一个忧伤的表情。  
一号选手弃权。  
然后Pentecost去找了Herc，他觉得作为长辈和战友，Herc应该可以让Raleigh冷静一点。大概。……希望。  
Herc表示，骗Raleigh说Yancy死了的又不是他，他为什么要舍弃跟Chuck和Max好好享受天伦之乐的大好时光去趟这趟浑水呢？  
Pentecost面色阴沉地说：“……我没有骗他。”  
Herc说：“你在误导他。”  
Pentecost：“……就算是，只是帮一个小忙而已，Herc。”  
Herc：“我已经快要退休了，Stacker，我不想再领点儿勋章回去。”  
Pentecost：“……你还有很久才退休……那Chuck呢，他可以吗。”  
Herc：“你可以问问他，我觉得他跟Raleigh现在的关系还算不错。”  
Pentecost：“哪个程度的不错？”  
Herc：“只吵架不打架。”  
Pentecost：“……替我向Chuck问好。”  
Herc：“怎么你不用问问Chuck的意思了吗？”  
Pentecost：“……暂时不用了。”  
二号选手拒绝参赛。不知道多少号备用选手取消参赛资格。  
于是Pentecost找到了Mako。  
Mako一口答应下来。  
Pentecost甚至有些感动了，不愧是他的得意门生啊他从小养到大的好孩子啊。  
Mako和Pentecost在Raleigh的宿舍门口谈了一会儿。  
Pentecost：“无论如何，不要出卖色相。”  
Mako：“？”  
Pentecost：“……嗯，不要跟他接吻。”  
Mako：“我觉得Raleigh大概也不会想跟我接吻的，老师。”  
Pentecost：“……他敢不想，你这么可爱的女孩儿。”  
Mako：“我不太懂您的意思，您是希望他想还是希望他不想呢老师？”  
……这时候门开了。  
Raleigh一脸揶揄地看着他们。  
“我们刚才讲话太大声了吗？”Mako淡定地问。  
“是啊，我刚才本来还在睡觉。”Raleigh说。  
“你听到了多少？”Pentecost严肃地问。  
“……都听到了吧，大概。”Raleigh挑了挑眉。  
“好吧，那你到底想不想吻Mako？”Pentecost说。  
“……marshal，你希望我吻她还是不希望我吻她？”Raleigh说道。  
“……这是你们年轻人的问题，好了，你们谈吧。”说着Pentecost转身很快地走开了。  
Raleigh笑了起来：“Mako，你们本来想跟我谈些什么？”  
Mako开口：“老师有些事想告诉你，但是找不到合适的时机。”  
Raleigh几乎大笑出声：“有什么事能让他找不到合适的时机？他不是一向有话直说。”  
Mako：“你哥哥还活着。”  
“……”  
Mako：“你还好么Raleigh？”  
“……”  
Mako：“醒醒Raleigh？”  
“……”  
Mako：“你说点儿什么……我帮你叫医生？”  
“……今天是愚人节吗？这个玩笑一点也不好笑。”Raleigh脸色凝重。  
Mako：“不，我说的是真的……你想去看他吗，我们可以边走边解释……解释起来有点儿长。”  
Raleigh有点儿恍惚地说：“好吧，那就走吧。”  
“……你真的没事吗？”Mako看上去有点担忧。  
“别担心，我现在可以扛起一头北美野牛。”也能袭击Pentecost的办公室。Raleigh在心里恶狠狠地补充。  
“不要去袭击老师的办公室哦。”Mako说。  
“我怎么会干那种事呢。”Raleigh帅气地笑了笑。  
一路上Mako按照Pentecost说的，给Raleigh解释了为什么向他隐瞒Yancy的消息这件事，Raleigh听完之后对Pentecost逐渐升起了一种同情。  
如果一个人的反射弧能达到这种长度，那还有什么理由不原谅他呢。只是办公室还是得去袭击。跟Yancy一起去。……还有不知道能不能把遗属抚恤金再拿回来。  
那叫精神损失费。  
到达Yancy的病房后，Raleigh有点儿难过。  
Yancy没那么结实了。虽然看起来没有瘦得可怕，但是的确没那么结实了。  
Mako贴心地问Raleigh：“你要哭一会儿吗，我可以先出去。”  
“用不着。”Raleigh说，“用不着。”   
“别怕丢人，你这时候哭不算什么丢人的事，我不会说出去的。”  
“……可我不想哭来着。”Raleigh说。  
“好吧，那我也先出去，我觉得你会想跟他说会儿话。”  
“谢谢。”Raleigh说。  
Mako冲Raleigh鼓励地笑了笑，就像他是个要上台演讲的小学生似的，之后Mako就出去了。  
弄得好像Raleigh很紧张一样。但他就是很紧张。  
他都不知道怎么跟Yancy说话了。他一直都以为Yancy已经死了，所以他不停地跟自己说话。就算Mako说那时候他感应到的死亡其实是窒息引起的假死。——反正太惨痛了，想都不想去想，否则他怎么会想去袭击Pentecost办公室呢。都是精神压力太大了。  
Yancy还躺在那儿，Raleigh走过去拉了张椅子坐下：“嗨，Yancy，听得到吗？”  
Yancy没理他。  
Raleigh再接再厉：“嗨，Yancy，你内裤上有个洞。”  
很遗憾Yancy没理他。  
Raleigh从不轻易放弃：“嗨，Yancy，你看，我把你的枕头丢出去了。”  
……Yancy也许是懒得理他。真的，大概。  
Raleigh出来的时候还有点儿沮丧。Mako问他有什么问题吗。  
Raleigh愉快地笑了笑说没有，只是Yancy什么时候能醒？  
Mako说：“很抱歉我们还不知道，你可以尝试着把他唤醒，这大概需要一定几率。”  
Raleigh耸了耸肩没说话。  
Mako说：“别担心，我会替你一起想办法。”  
“谢谢。”Raleigh说。  
然后第二天Chuck把这件事告诉了炜氏三兄弟，接着全基地的人都知道了。  
……至于Chuck是怎么知道的，Herc表示他也不太清楚。  
虽然Chuck传出去的是“Raleigh这个尿娃娃在他哥的病房哭了一下午，哈哈哈哈这个奶娃娃真是被他哥哥宠坏啦。”  
但是基地的人都自动过滤了各种形容词，把这件事理解为Raleigh与Yancy兄弟亲情再度重逢的感人场面，就算其中一个还躺着睡觉。  
于是全基地的人几乎都对Raleigh充满了同情与感动，表示要尽力协助Raleigh早日唤醒他的兄弟。  
对此，Raleigh只有一句话要说。  
“我没哭啊真的我没哭？？！”  
……别解释了反正也没人信啦。  
首先上场的是炜氏三兄弟。  
他们说有一个绝妙的招数，一定能够唤醒Yancy。  
Raleigh有点半信半疑。  
希望不是给他灌老干妈什么的毒招，Yancy就算醒过来也会杀死他的。  
但是事实证明Raleigh还是太甜了。  
三兄弟没有从生理上直接入手，而是进行生理心理的双重刺激。  
Raleigh拿到了一大堆盗版刻录碟，认真地研读了起来。  
内容如此丰富，都是些中文歌，什么《套马杆》《最炫民族风》《月亮之上》《自由飞翔》《忐忑》《金箍棒》……之类的，应有尽有。  
三兄弟告诉Raleigh，大概如果他能把这些歌全部学会，然后唱给Yancy听，Yancy很快就会醒的。  
Raleigh挣扎了一下，真的开始学着唱起来。  
大概两天左右，Raleigh以惊人的速度学会了这些歌。  
说真的，他听着听着也觉得它们其实挺好听的，怪不得三兄弟向他推荐。  
但他真的不知道为什么这些歌可以唤醒Yancy。  
但是再怎么说也得试试嘛。因此他把全套CD带去了Yancy的病房，边放伴奏边唱。  
唱得挺好听的。除了他自己其实也不知道那些歌词具体什么意思以外。  
Mako以及Herc都赞过他。  
于是Chuck在某次Raleigh在病房唱歌的时候，偷偷带了手机录了一段儿回去，学着唱。  
说真的，不是会唱歌就能得到爸爸的表扬的啊傻孩子。  
而且Chuck Hansen有个致命的毛病，他唱歌跑调。  
在他引吭高歌一个晚上之后，爸爸温柔地敲开了他的房门：“儿子……太晚了，该睡了，要不然明天的训练就要变成群殴了。”  
这天晚上可怜的小Chuck独自窝在被窝里泪流满面泣不成声。  
第二天大家都在讨论半夜哭号的诡异人声。Chuck表示昨晚他没有哭出声。  
啊，大家都知道了什么。比如昨晚的哭号其实是在唱歌，说实在的听得出来一点调调。大概是这样。中国歌。  
Chuck觉得这一切都是Raleigh的错。Herc选了个时间去安慰了一下Chuck，并且说：“其实你唱得还可以……只要稍加修饰……不如去问问Raleigh？他或许对唱歌很有心得。”  
“……”Chuck觉得自己大概会恨上Raleigh一阵子。  
Raleigh从早到晚地在Yancy的病房唱歌，终于把嗓子唱坏了。  
虽然Raleigh觉得自己嗓子这样更有忧郁的低音男歌唱家风度。声音磁性而富有魅力，真是让人心旷神怡。希望不要迷倒太多女孩儿。  
然后麻子的到来让Raleigh的自我陶醉不得不中断一会儿。歌唱家的梦也如同一个泡沫一样啪地破碎了。  
呃，破碎得还是挺有艺术感的。  
Mako：“……别唱了Raleigh。”  
Raleigh明显感受到了Mako略带心疼的眼神，多么好的一个姑娘。但是也希望她不要随便爱上自己啊。  
自我陶醉过度后遗症。  
Mako：“你的嗓子跟唐老鸭一样。”  
Raleigh首先惊讶了一下Mako这个00后竟然知道唐老鸭，之后又惊讶了一下自己这个98年的竟然也知道唐老鸭，最后才惊讶到自己的声音竟然会像唐老鸭。  
唐·老·鸭。  
一击无情的重锤打在了歌唱家Raleigh Becket身上，Raleigh内心的小歌唱家彻底偃旗息鼓。  
“啊……是吗……哦……”Raleigh哑着嗓子回答Mako。  
Mako毕竟还是个善良的女孩儿，她看出来Raleigh为此大受打击。  
“如果你嗓子恢复的话，唱歌还是很好听的。”Mako说。  
“谢谢。”Raleigh用他暂时沧桑的声音说。  
“我有个新办法，你想试试吗？”Mako问。  
“现在我大概来者不拒。”Raleigh耸了耸肩，“只要能让Yancy醒过来。”最好还能快速恢复体格。Raleigh悄悄地补了一句。  
“虽然要快速恢复原来的健美体格是不太可能的……”Mako说。  
……不要完全猜中我在想什么。就算猜中了，也别说出来。Raleigh这样想着。  
“你可以试试每天给他一个吻。说不定他会醒。”Mako说道。  
看上去，就算经历过惨痛的战争和死亡的回忆，Mako的少女心依然健在。  
“……”Raleigh暂时没有找到适合的回答方式。  
“试试嘛。”Mako鼓励道。  
“……我得考虑考虑。”Raleigh答道。  
“有一天你的诚意会感动上天的，我觉得。”Mako说。  
“但是上天真的会被这种诚意感动吗？”Raleigh好奇道。  
“不知道。”Mako坦白地说，“抱歉我也没试过。”  
“我试试吧。”  
“加油啊。”Mako说道。  
看上去就像她一点也不期待一样。是啊，完全看不出她很期待。  
Raleigh觉得他得去问问Pentecost他到底都给Mako进行了些怎样的教育。  
多可爱的一个姑娘。  
第二天一早，Raleigh到达病房。  
Yancy依旧躺在那儿缓缓地喘着气儿。没断，还好。  
Raleigh把门上了锁，看得出来，他很小心，因为被人看到就不好了，他会被误认为是Gay的。  
就好像他其实不是似的。  
好吧，算是个BI。  
Raleigh端详了一会儿Yancy的脸，想找个下嘴的地方。这么一看倒真有点像起了睡美人。  
Raleigh有点儿被自己的想象恶心到。  
他觉得自己得赶紧忘了这茬。  
于是他弯腰吻住了Yancy的嘴唇。其实也跟原本没什么差别来着，反正他原本就总在Yancy睡觉的时候偷偷亲他，Yancy清醒的时间不太多。除了正儿八经地干活，别的时候他几乎恨不得不睁开眼睛。  
“嘿，Yancy，你说要是上帝真被我们感动了，会不会破格赞同同性恋呢？”Raleigh直起腰咧嘴笑了笑。  
“大概不会，开个玩笑，别当真。”  
“说真的，你想不想再来一次？”  
“随便眨个眼睛？左右随你，别放松锻炼啊Yancy，你看你现在跟我都没法儿对比。”  
“……”  
“……快点儿醒吧，我有点儿难过起来了。”  
Raleigh自言自语了一小时之后出发去参加训练。  
Yancy的病房并不太热闹。  
又过了一天，Raleigh再次来到Yancy的病房。大概是本着日行一善还是随便什么别的东西，Raleigh兢兢业业地完成了每日的早安吻。  
然后持续了好几天。  
直到某一天Raleigh正在完成他的日行一善的时候，Chuck没有打招呼就推门进来了。  
“嘿，Ral……………………Fuck你在干什么？？？？？！！！”  
Chuck一脸震惊和不可置信的表情看着Raleigh和Yancy刚刚分开的嘴唇。  
他好像不太能选择该看谁的。  
最后他决定看Yancy的，至少Yancy不会嘲讽地看着他。  
“你不会是从小到大都没见过接吻吧？”Raleigh有点儿想笑。  
事实上他已经笑出来了。  
“当、当然见过。”Chuck还处在震惊中。  
“哦，那也只是看过，会惊讶是很正常的事儿。”Raleigh轻松地说。  
“可你和你哥哥……你们……那啥……”Chuck似乎还不太清楚自己想说什么。  
“是啊我们关系很好。”Raleigh说。  
“……OK，OK，好吧，我只是来……送东西。”Chuck努力地还原自己的脑子。  
“哦。”Raleigh说。  
“我放在门口了，就这样，你自己去看，我可不送进来，好了，再见，不，我不太想再见你了，你竟然是个Gay。”Chuck说。  
“……你怎么跟个小姑娘似的？”Raleigh说，“扭扭捏捏的。”   
“用不着你管。”Chuck努力让自己凶狠一点儿。  
……大概有些成效，因为Raleigh至少是闭嘴了，虽然他笑而不语。  
Chuck回到自己的住处时Herc正在看着一份文件之类的东西。  
“怎么了，臭小子？打架输了？”Herc抬头看了看自己沮丧的儿子。  
“什么？不。没什么。”Chuck为了让自己看起来正常点，甚至还挤出了点儿笑。  
“往往你回家会冲我笑的时候才是最不正常的，告诉我发生了点儿什么？”Herc说。  
Chuck有一瞬间的眼神像是找到了救星：“嘿，老头子，你说，要是你发现身边有一个很熟悉的人是个Gay怎么办？“  
Herc看上去有些吃惊，他迟疑地回答道：“……呃……大概……要……看是什么情况。”  
“比如你看到他在吻一个男人？”Chuck说。  
“……呃，其实……性向不能用来判断一个人的好坏，你知道，我们得平等对待每一个人，我也会的，平等对待每一个人。”  
“哦？”Chuck有些将信将疑。  
“好吧Chuck，我的儿子，过来，我们好好谈一谈。”Herc突然叹了口气，放低了声音说。  
Chuck乖乖地走了过去：“什么？”  
Herc让他坐下，并开口：“我不会怪你是个同性恋的，Chuck。”  
Chuck一下子站起来：“什么？？！！”  
“傻小子，我看出来了，你刚才吞吞吐吐的样子……很高兴你能跟我坦白，怪不得你总是不交女朋友……”Herc慢慢地开口说。  
“什么同性恋？？不！我不是！”Chuck显得有点儿着急。  
“……我作为一个父亲，对你现在的现状也算是有点责任……”  
“你就不能好好听我说话吗？我不是个Gay！！”Chuck几乎嚷嚷了起来。  
“……顺从自己的心吧，儿子。”Herc说。  
“谁告诉你我是Gay了？我是说Raleigh Becket！他才是Gay！！”  
“……Raleigh？”Herc皱了皱眉。  
“是的就是他。”Chuck长出一口气。  
“……原来你一直找他麻烦是因为你暗恋他吗？”Herc感到心累。  
“……说了我不是Gay！！你听到我说什么了么老头？？？！”  
……可怜的小Chuck。  
第二天Chuck收到了Mako的友情安慰小卡片。  
内容是：祝你找到新的幸福。  
他特地去问了Mako，Mako的回答是：“……你昨天的说话声音有点大……非常大，呃……大家都知道你喜欢Raleigh，可看上去，显然Raleigh不喜欢你。”  
远处Raleigh打了个喷嚏。  
可怜的小Chuck大概有将近一星期没有见人，才得以接受自己被迫出柜的事实。  
最后一个上场的是Sasha和Aleksis。  
Raleigh直接忽略了他们的建议。  
他们觉得Yancy始终没醒一定是因为太暖和了，所以把他运到一个冰天雪地的地方，冻一宿就好了。他自然会醒过来。  
Tendo在边上听着他们的建议，笑了笑：“是啊，多好啊，冻个几十个世纪……挖出来还有考古文献价值，赞透了的主意。”  
Raleigh婉拒了Sasha和Aleksis的建议。  
第二天Tendo的工作台椅子脚都莫名其妙地失踪或者打滑了，害得他一整天工作下来腰酸背痛。  
而Sasha和Aleksis的功放机多了个滑轮架子。  
天知道这些零件哪儿拆的。  
暂时没什么别的新方法提上日程，因此Raleigh只是坚持每天一个吻。  
Yancy看起来比原来健康多了，也似乎胖了点儿。  
但几个星期过去了在让Yancy清醒这方面却依旧毫无成效，这让Raleigh有些沮丧，甚至失眠症都快要越来越严重了。  
所以有时候睡不着，Raleigh会溜去病房跟Yancy聊聊天。  
但是这一次，令Raleigh吃惊的事情发生了。  
Pentecost进了Yancy的病房！！！  
Raleigh亲眼看见他推门走了进去。  
太可怕了他想对Yancy做什么？  
Raleigh跟了过去，悄悄地接近病房的门。  
他听到了声音，说话声——两个人的说话声！  
“……你这样他可是会伤心的。”Pentecost的声音。  
“呃，他知道我醒着会开心吧。”Yancy的声音！没错就是他，就算有点哑。  
“Raleigh为此做出了不少努力。”Pentecost说。  
“是啊，他的确是个执着的好孩子——”  
砰——  
门被非常不温柔地打开了。Raleigh正站在门口。  
“嗨，Yancy，嗨，marshal。”Raleigh说。  
“哦，Raleigh……你怎么这个时候来这儿？”Pentecost耸了耸眉尖。  
“好兄弟，Yancy，你是什么时候醒的？” Raleigh问。  
“没几天。”Yancy笑了笑。  
“几天？”Raleigh问。  
“啊，是的。事实上我很享受每天的早安吻。”Yancy说。  
“你要是不装成一个彻头彻尾的植物人，我得给你每天两个作为奖励。”Raleigh说。  
Pentecost咳嗽了一声。  
兄弟俩都笑了起来。  
最后Yancy说：“来吧我的兄弟，小子，来给你久别重逢的哥哥一个拥抱。”  
Raleigh愉快地，狠狠地拍击着他久别重逢的兄弟的后背。 

 

FIN


End file.
